6 Months In Jail: The Life Of a Delinquent Gone Soft
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Duncan was, as much as he hated to admit it, in denial. He knew that he, Duncan Carter, was at complete fault and deserved to be thrown in jail for much, MUCH more than the meagre 6 months he was dealt with at court. If only he could accept that, he wouldn't feel as terrible. But acceptance was a long way away from Duncan to reach.
1. Shock and Denial

**6 MONTHS OF FANFICTION. 6 MONTHS OF HAPPINESS. 6 MONTHS OF JOY.**

**Guys, this is a major milestone for me. I've hit 6 months on fan fiction a few weeks ago and I can't believe how happy I actually am about it. It's been a very long journey with some bumps along the way but I'm glad I'm still here and still writing for you guys, my favourite people in the world! I love you guys so much for always reading my work and I wake up each morning feeling blessed that I have readers like you guys, who are loyal and I thank you for that.**

**I'm not going to drag along with this and I'll just get to the point. I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. Nothing else to it really, so I'll just get on with the chapter. Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy my story!**

** Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Total Drama I'd be making sure PI isn't a total train wreck instead of writing here. :L**

Duncan was seen in an all orange jump suit, handcuffs on his wrists and without his dog collar on his neck anymore. He was stripped of any weapons he had and was accompanied by 2 police officers pushing him forward with every, single, step. His expression was dark and cold, like as if he was ready to kill someone. Why did he have to be in jail? What did he even do?

"Chris is a multi millionaire, just buy another fucking cottage you bitch!" Duncan yelled out loud, only to get hit with a baton by one of the officers.

"Shut up! Just keep walking unless you want to be hit again." The officer started to laugh at Duncan's weak figure as he continued to walk.

Chris _**deserved **_to have had his cottage blown into smithereens. He was the one who put him through all that shit since he was 16 years old. He deserved it. He deserved it. He deserved it….

Alas, Duncan thought to himself, they'd never listen to him. He was just another delinquent who got arrested. He was nothing special. He was nothing they'd listen to. They were to busy hitting him with a baton to care about how he saw things.

The worst part of it all is that his father is gonna be pissed, and Duncan meant pissed! Imagine, him, a highly respected officer, to have his son thrown in PRISON? He's going to be the laughing stock of the law force! What if he goes home every night, yelling and screaming, just because of him? What if Duncan's mom tried to defend Duncan? Would that just make Dad even angrier? Would he divorce with her, hurt her, ruin her? No… No…

"NO!" Duncan yelled at the thought, only to get hit again.

"I said SHUT UP!" The officer yelled as he hit Duncan with the baton yet again.

Duncan kept walking, trying to fight off the stinging pain that went through his spine after that last hit. As he kept walking, he heard growls and "Scrawny kid's my chew toy." taunts while walking through the alley to his cell.

Duncan sighed. Jail? He was fine with being thrown in juvie but Jail!? He didn't do anything too bad to that motherfucker Chris! He still had the playa to resort to and it's not like his cottage was anything nice to look at, it was a piece of shit. Duncan did Chris a favour by destroying it if you ask him.

As they were nearing the jail cell Duncan looked up and frowned. He was shocked, disbelieving the fact that he was thrown in jail. Even though he destroyed major property he thought since Chris loved him so much he wouldn't do anything too serious, turns out he loves himself more then others. Which, Duncan thought, should have been obvious at the time.

"Here's your cell, softie." The officer said as he threw him in the cell.

Duncan got up and dusted himself off as he quickly went on his bed, looked at the ceiling and started to think about how dumb his whole situation is. Why'd he actually blow up Chris's mansion?! Why'd he have to go and prove he was such a "bad boy" instead of being so insecure, like some 19 year old college girl worrying about her "cup size"?

Duncan was, as much as he hated to admit it, in denial. He knew that he, Duncan Carter, was at complete fault and deserved to be thrown in jail for much, MUCH more than the meagre 6 months he was dealt with at court. If only he could accept that, he wouldn't feel as terrible.

But acceptance was a long way away from Duncan to reach. Duncan still had 6 stages to go before being able to accept.

He was just another delinquent.

_**Boom! Right in the heart huh? This is more serious and mature than my other work and I'm liking how it's playing out so far. I once again want to thank you all for these amazing 6**__**th**__** months and I hope you enjoyed this depressing 6 month special story! There is 6 more chapters to go so favourite and follow so you don't miss a thing!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Wish I was A Pirate.**_


	2. Anger

It was Duncan's second month in jail now and the Shock and Denial from being thrown into jail has died down, although he's now facing his second stage of grief. _Anger._

Now, Duncan was known for getting Angry a lot, and we mean A LOT, but nobody has seen him like how he is now ever before. Duncan maintained his dark and cold facial expression from when he entered the prison, yet now he added the extra taste of bloodthirsty. He didn't sleep at all for the past month but it didn't bother him, all he wanted was this hell to end.

Duncan was one of the youngest men in his jail, which made him a "chew toy" for most of the inmates. Duncan thought he saw it bad at Juvie with Mal but this was much, MUCH worse. This wasn't child's play anymore, they'd actually do _bad _things to him in here. And the corrupt bitches, or should I say "officers", would enjoy seeing Duncan beat to near death.

*RING RING RING*- Time for lunch scumbags!" An officer bellowed over the intercom.

"Time for another day in hell, goddamn it." Duncan said as he got up from his cold bed as he stretched.

"Ah… that hit's the spot." Duncan said as an officer opened his jail cell, letting Duncan out to the cafeteria.

While walking to the cafeteria, someone pushed him down from behind, causing Duncan to fall down and scrape his hand.

"Move it, chew toy!" The inmate said after pushing Duncan down. Duncan didn't get up though, probably attending to his hurt hand as it started to bleed.

"I said, MOVE IT!" The inmate said loudly as he kicked Duncan in the ribs. After doing so, Duncan's whole body collapsed onto the floor. The rest of the inmates started whispering to each other as they hurdled around the two criminals. Duncan did get up, eventually, and grimaced.

"The fuck do you think you are?" Duncan questioned the tall beefy inmate.

"Name's BloodEye. I think I'm the one who's about to break your face in a couple of seconds too." BloodEye replied with.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Hmph, BloodEye eh? Pretty dumb name considering the fact that you don't have any blood on your eyes. Here, let me help with that…" Duncan said as he quickly ran into him, kicking him in the groin, smearing the blood on his hands over BloodEye's eye, before punching him in the neck, knocking him out cold.

"There you go. Much better, _Bloody Nose._" Duncan said before going into a dark laugh. The other inmates were standing there, shocked on how the chew toy managed to beat up a guy 3 times his size. Whispers were heard around the entire huddle, some being "How'd he do it?" or "This guys insane!" , someone even said "Chew toy forgot who was the one who was supposed to be biting.". Duncan smiled at all of the inmates before doing a ballsy bow as he continued walking towards the cafeteria.

When Duncan arrived into the cafeteria, there was complete silence. Nobody said anything as they just stared at the scrawny 18 **[1] **year old. Duncan looked around and smirked.

"Lunch is never going to taste so good, I can just feel it." Duncan laughed as he went up to the lane to receive his daily meal or boiled egg, some sort of slop, and something that looked like a raisin.

He walked over to a table and started to dig into his meal. While eating the slop, a few memories came back to him.

"Ha, this slop kinda reminds me of Chef and his awful cooking." Duncan said while eating. "That also reminds me of Total Drama…." Duncan stopped eating as he put his food down.

"And when I think about Total Drama I think about Chris…." Duncan said as he started to get up.

"And when I think about Chris I think about his motherfucking cottage…" Duncan said as he started to clench his fists.

"And when I think about his motherfucking cottage I think about why I'm here…" Duncan said as his facial expression changed to the dark and gloomy look it was a few minutes ago.

"And when I think about why I'm here I get _**angry**_… and I HATE when I get angry!" Duncan yelled as he threw his meal across the room, hitting another inmate. Duncan looked at him, scowling. The inmate only laughed as he yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" ensuing chaos in the cafeteria.

"I'm not dealing with this shit right now." Duncan mumbled under his breath as he walked back to his cell. When arriving to his cell, he dropped down on his bed and sighed.

"Why'd I get myself into all this shit?" He mumbled.

"When will this hell end?" Duncan said before drifting to sleep.

It'll all end soon Duncan, only five more stages to go.

**[1]: For the sake of the plot, Duncan is 18 during the time this story takes place.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be coming out tomorrow!**


	3. Reflection

Duncan's 3rd month in jail had to have been the worst by far. Nobody in the prison wanted to be near him after what he did to Blood Eye and he's been warned that if he ever acts up again he'll be getting another 2 months added to his time, and Duncan did NOT want that. He wanted out of this hell hole.

This month for Duncan also was emotionally dreadful for him. This month Duncan spent his time _reflecting _over what he did, what he lost, and what actually caused him to end up in jail.

Duncan was just lying down on his bed, his eyes staring into the ceiling, mind deep in thought. All he was doing this month was think, think, think. Think about what he did during Total Drama.

Ah, Total Drama. Now that was definitely NOT a foreign word or place for our juvenile delinquent. Duncan had started Total Drama during TDI when he entered so he could try and win the prize money an bail himself out of Juvie. Valiant reason to join, right? Wrong. Once Duncan joined the show his focus on winning the million was lost, but who can blame him? I mean, how could you focus on anything when you have an ass as perfect as Heather's in your face? Or someone as fun as Courtney, or….

Courtney. That's a name he heard before. Courtney was the first of 2 girls he hooked up with, and got dumped by, during his time on Total Drama. _Princess, _as he liked to call her, was someone special. She had that fire in her eye, and mouth, that drived him crazzzzzy! He and her eventually hooked up and things were going great. Until she became boring and controlling, then things weren't going so great.

Gwen and Duncan were always great friends. Since the movie challenge in TDI they became close, and Duncan means REALLY close. During TDWT the two had feelings for each other but Duncan's wretched hate for singing got in the way and he quit the show. Dumb move, Duncan! Anyways, Gwen (and Courtney) found him in London during a gig and fucking captured the dude! It was AWESOME! All jokes aside, Duncan and Gwen did hook up, but that didn't go as well as Duncan envisioned it. Tyler peeked, told Alejandro, who then tricked Tyler into telling Courtney and then she hated Gwen and Duncan. Not the best way to start off a relationship.

Things went well with the two of them for a strong two years until TDAS came along, when Duncan tried so hard to get Courtney's attention back. Now, Duncan never had any feelings for Courtney, heck, he hated her more then he did in TDWT, it's just that he wasn't used to getting blanked by girls! Gwen saw that as him hitting on Courtney even though he was all over Gwen until then, and then he got dumped.

Then he stupidly blew up Chris's mansion to regain his bad boy rep? What was he thinking! Man, it ended him up in jail and now all Duncan could do was regret his choices he's made.

Duncan stared at the ceiling. He was finished reflecting.

"There has got to be a time where things start getting better."

Oh, there is Duncan. There is….


End file.
